A Cromwell Christmas
by IronPen123
Summary: Thomas Cromwell has taken some time with his wife for Christmas. Elizabeth Cromwell is very pleased with her husband and hopes to make this Christmas one neither one will ever forget. Except, that she has forgotten what today is.


_Hey guys! I am so grateful for all the wonderful reviews I have received. They really mean a lot to me as I am a novice writer. _

_I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I cannot believe that 2010 is coming to a close. It's been an exciting year and I have high hopes for 2011. Wishing you all the best! _

_~IronPen123 (a.k.a. Kaitlyn)_

_Now, without further ado, I present a special Christmas treat featuring everyone's favorite Secretary to His Majesty King Henry VIII and his lovely wife. Enjoy! _

Elizabeth Cromwell woke to find herself alone in bed. She sat up and stretched, yawning slightly as she did so. Her husband was gone. Undoubtedly, he had risen early as he did on many occasions and had left his wife to sleep. Sighing, Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked toward her bedroom window.

There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. She shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself to warm herself from the chilly morning air. The bedroom was chilly, save for the small fire that came from the fireplace. As she stared at the scenery outside, the door of the chamber opened slightly.

Elizabeth heard soft footsteps behind her. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms engulfed her around her slender waist. Thomas. Turning to face her husband, she smiled. Thomas smiled at her in return, holding her in his arms, still. Elizabeth buried her face into his shoulder, feeling his warmth, loving his smell. He smelled of cloves and wood. She never tired of this smell. It was _his _smell. She loved this man. She loved him so much. Lady Cromwell thanked Almighty God for this man every morning and every evening when she said her prayers. He was hers, _hers_.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Thomas whispered into her ear, giving it a little nibble. His warm breath tickled. She giggled.

"Good morning, my darling," she replied reaching up to stroke his face and bring his lips down onto hers. He did not object. She kissed him with such a passion it was as if he had been away for a very long time and was just now returning from a trip. Thomas kissed her in return with equal fervor. When they broke apart, husband and wife stood in one another's arms.

Thomas brushed his lips against Elizabeth's lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled endearingly up at him. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she replied, running her fingers through his thick, black hair. He ducked his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Do you know what today is, love?" he asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment. It wasn't Thomas's birthday, nor was it hers. 'Twas not their wedding anniversary either. It had to be something important but for the life of her she could not think of it.

She shook her head. Thomas grinned. "Why, it's Christmas, sweetheart." Oh. She had been so excited to see him that she had completely forgotten. How silly of her. Elizabeth could not believe she could forget such a date.

"Oh. Yes, of course it is," she said tentatively. She felt completely incompetent as well as embarrassed that she had overlooked it entirely. Thomas, however, only grinned wider. He seemed to not think that she was incompetent at all. Instead, he seemed rather humored. Just as long as he did not laugh at her it did not matter. She felt plenty stupid as it was.

"I have something for you, Liz. It's not much, but I had it made just for you for when you arrived. I hope it pleases you." Thomas pulled out a small burgundy pouch from inside his robes. Elizabeth looked up at him, surprised. She had not expected this. As if it were not bad enough that she did not even remember what holiday it was, she now felt even worse and extremely guilty. She had nothing to give to him.

"Darling, you shouldn't have really," Elizabeth implored him, taking the pouch and beginning to untie it.

"But, I wanted to. Now, open it and be happy. That's an order." His smile was smug, yet affectionate. She glared, playfully at him.

"I do not take kindly to orders, Mr. Secretary."

"My apologies, Mistress," Cromwell answered, smiling as he bowed down low to her. She rolled her eyes.

When she finally opened the bag, she turned the bag upside down and a locket fell out into her palm. The chain was golden. Her eyes widened as she examined the gift more. The perimeter around the locket was studded with diamonds.

"Thomas, it's beautiful," she breathed. She could not believe he had gone to so much trouble just for her.

"Open it," he said.

She did as he said. When she opened it, her heart almost stopped. Her eyes welled with tears. Inside there was a picture of Thomas, himself. It was a good likeness. Although the miniature portrait could never be as handsome as her husband as he appeared before her in the flesh, it made her smile nonetheless. The image of him smiling up at her from within the locket and then the real man in front of her made her heart stop.

On the other side of the locket there was an engraving. Elizabeth peered closer to the writing. It said:

To My Dearest Wife,

Blessed am I to have you in my life.

To you alone, I truly and fully belong.

Yours eternally,

Thomas.

"Oh, Thomas." Elizabeth sobbed. He took her into his arms and held her against him. She pulled back to look at him, her face tear-stained as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded furiously. "Yes, yes. I love it. It's beautiful. It is the best present I have ever received. Thank you, darling." She pulled him into another embrace. They stood holding one another for what seemed like hours.

"I am glad. Seeing you so happy makes me the happiest man in the world. Merry Christmas, Liz." He smiled affectionately at her.

"Oh, Thomas. It's wonderful. But, I have nothing to give you. I am so sorry. I was so excited to be with you that I foolishly forgot that today was Christmas, so I have nothing to give to you. I'm so sorry. You are so good to me and I don't deserve you. Thomas, I am so sorry," Elizabeth sobbed into him.

He held her, his face was one of utter confusion and sadness at seeing her so upset. "Liz," he whispered. "Look at me." She stared up at him, tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, planting a kiss where it had been.

"Please, do not cry. You are the most wonderful wife that there is. I love you so much, with or without a present. You've nothing to feel guilty for. I love you. I am only happy that you are, here with me, now. These last few months have been absolutely miserable for me, living alone without you. I do not care about gifts or presents. Those are only _things_. You are my wife. You are my beautiful, wonderful wife, whom I love more than anything. I would not trade you for any gift in the world. I do not _need_ a present. _You_ are my present," Thomas said, cupping his hand under her cheek and kissing her gently on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled at him. God, she loved this man. She loved him so much. How did she get so lucky? Few men loved their wives as much as he loved her. And for that she was grateful. She was so very, very grateful.

"Thomas, you are too good to me," she whispered. Their foreheads met. Her face was in his strong hands, as they held their gazes into each other's eyes.

"Do not think so little of yourself for then you must not think much of me who married you," Thomas said. Elizabeth sniffed.

"You know I think the world of you," she replied.

"Indeed. And I think the world of you. I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so very, very much," Thomas said, stroking her cheek, lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, my darling."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Merry Christmas, indeed.

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! I liked it. And I am extremely jealous. Not only does Elizabeth Cromwell have the best husband in the world, but they also have snow! We, on the other hand, have had absolutely **no** snow whatsoever. *Sigh*_

_I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. It is always sad when Christmas comes and goes, but there is always next year. And here's to a hopeful 2011! :D _


End file.
